There is a growing preference among consumers to have a picture-in-picture (PIP) window or a picture-out-of-picture (POP) window. In particular, the preference of consumers is to have one or more PIP or POP windows rotate into the display because it allows depth cues when compared to the primary video so that the videos (primary and secondary) do not appear to compete for the same real-estate area of the display screen. With the growing increase in digital media products, such as internet-protocol Set-top-boxes (IP-STBs) and Digital Televisions (DTVs), quality of video images have been enhanced. Correspondingly, consumer demand is growing to have increased quality of video, enhanced capabilities of graphical user interfaces (GUIs), and enhanced video presentation techniques, such as the PIP window feature.
Conventional display processing engines, typically, only filter decoded video at one resolution to be displayed on a display. One resolution is sufficient when the video surface is a planar rectangular or square shape on the display; however, one resolution is not sufficient for non-rectangular or non-square shapes on the display, for example, displaying the image on multi-dimensional graphics object.
In computer graphics, there are filtering techniques for generating multiple images having different resolutions, such as point-sampling filtering, bi-linear filtering, tri-linear filtering, or anisotropic filtering. These techniques, however, are typically used to filter graphic images, and not video images. In computer graphics and video processing applications or hardware, there are no techniques to combine both filtering, such as polyphase filtering, of video images to generate multiple video images of different resolutions as textures, and rendering the multiple video images as graphics textures to give 3-D capabilities to the video surface.